riffipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Buried at Sea
Buried at Sea are a doom/sludge metal band originating from Chicago, Illinois. Forming in 2001, this group attained a quick underground notoriety with their 2003 album Migration amid demos hitting the tape trade circles, with the band's live performances being extremely rare and often adding to their mystique. The band would sign with Neurot Recordings for an EP release in 2007, to which the label described the following: "To characterize Buried at Sea as an overwhelming sonic experience would be a significant understatement. To reference the crushing tides of sound waves that wash over the listener as the foursome drone on in perpetual tectonic slow motion would be to understate again. To mention the hopeless situation in which one finds oneself beneath tons of doom, volume, aggression, and bleakness is simply stating the obvious."Buried at Sea page on Neurot Recordings' Official Page The band got their name as a means to wanting "something to describe the sound." as "The sea is a huge body of dense mass and constant movement, and to be buried in it would be pretty cool."./ Stonerrock.com via Wayback Machine The band also cites the name coming from the Saint Vitus song of the same name. History Buried at Sea formed in 2001 with the lineup of Sanford Parker, Brian Sowell, Jason Depew and Bill Daniel. The quartet would work up an eponymous demo by the next year and see the name attain a positive reception among tape trading and underground doom circles. Many of the ideas culled from this demo would be worked into the band's only studio album, recorded and mixed at Volume Studios in Chicago circa June 2003. Migration saw it's release on 18 October 2003 to positive reception. Due to Parker's work at his studio and the members' other respective projects, live performances were somewhat of a rarity. Notably the band did tour in 2004 surrounding an appearance at Emissions from the Monolith. The band would release an EP entitled She Lived For Others But Died For Us in June 2004 via Seventh Rule, featuring Stephen O'Malley contributing to the etching and layout along with a vocal guest in Kevin Sharp (Brutal Truth). Since that time Buried at Sea would remain largely dormant, lurking around Chicago and resurfacing from time to time. The band would sign to Neurot Recordings for Ghost, released 16 October 2007. A single 30-minute song that sources have listed as either an album or an EP, Ghost is a conceptual collection of recordings from 2005 and 2006. Again produced by Parker at Volume, this next chapter takes the form of a thirty minute ponderous and encapsulating journey littered with all the trappings that have been made infamous by their sound. Paced like a ghastly war march, and peppered with icy backdrops and more prominent electronics and psychedelic elements, Ghost attests fully to the group’s overwhelming might while also making use of fresh dynamics and more story-like sinister subtexts. Following a 2011 live appearance in Chicago with Nachtmystium, Bible of The Devil and Orange Goblin, Buried at Sea would go dormant once again.Last.fm On 14 October 2015 Buried at Sea would announce a 2LP/CD reissue of Migration via War Crime Recordings. This would along with their first tour in over a decade, performing in the west coast alongside Unearthly Trance and culminating in the band's second Chicago show in nearly a decade.Chicago Reader With the Migration reissue quickly selling out the band would perform in New York the next year, preceding the band's first ever tour of Europe. The thirteen date tour would see the band in five different countries, culminating in appearances at Doom Over Liepzig and Roadburn Festival, the latter being their last live performance to date. Discography * Buried at Sea (Demo) (2002, Self-Released) * Migration (Studio Album) (2003, Original Sound) * She Lived for Others but Died for Us (EP) (2004, Seventh Rule) * Ghost (EP) (2007, Neurot Recordings) Members * Sanford Parker - Guitar, Vocals (2001 - 2016) * Brian Sowell - Bass, Vocals (2001 - 2016) * Jason Depew - Guitar (2001 - 2016) * Bill Daniel - Drums (2001 - 2016) * Jim Staffel - Drums (2004) List of Known Tours *'Migration 2004 Tour' (2004) *'Midnite Communion III' (With Unearthly Trance) (2015)The ObeliskEar Split Compound *'2016 European Tour' (2016)Buried at Sea Facebook External Links *Migration on Bandcamp *Ghost on Bandcamp *Buried at Sea on Myspace *Buried at Sea on Last.fm *Review of Migration via SputnikMusic References Category:Band Category:Chicago Category:Illinois Category:USA Category:Sludge Metal Category:Drone Category:Doom Metal Category:Neurot Recordings